Karl Lykos (Earth-295)
| Alignment = Bad | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pterodactyl form: wings, tail, claws | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actor | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = X-Man #1 | Death = X-Men: Age of Apocalypse #5 | HistoryText = Outcasts Sauron was a member of Forge's Outcasts, a group of mutants that traveled the ravaged American landscape putting on plays and helping those terrorized by Apocalypse's forces. Along the way, they picked up the young mutant known as Nate Grey, a powerful mutant biologically engineered by Sinister. In their travels, they also came across a train shipping humans to the genetic culling's being carried out by Apocalypse's forces. Sauron joined his fellow Outcasts in stopping the attack by dropping a bomb on the rails and clashing with the Infinites that were escorting it. During the clash, Sauron's wing was damaged, preventing him from flying for some time; the battle, however, ended with Nate saving everyone. They soon picked up the mutants Sonique and Essex (really Sinister in disguise) . The wounded and embittered Sauron suggested that they lay low for a while, but Essex goaded the others into destroying one of Apocalypse's many factories instead . The constant use of Nate's powers led Apocalypse's team of assassins, led by Domino, to the Outcasts' hideout, and most of the Outcasts were slain in the fight, though Domino and her forces were killed as well. While Sonique attempted to bury the dead, Sauron recommended that they flee before Apocalypse's forces counter-attacked . When Nate found that Essex had slain Forge, he discovered that he was really Sinister in disguise and seemingly killed him in turn. Learning that he was destined to destroy Apocalypse, Nate parted company with Sonique and Sauron, telling Sauron to take care of Theresa . Sinister Six Sinister survived his encounter with Nate, and somehow (possibly through brainwashing) made Sauron and Sonique loyal to him. He organized the two into his team of mutants, dubbed the Sinister Six, to act as his protectors as he fled from capture following the defeat of Apocalypse . When Magneto and his X-Men finally caught up with Sinister at Liberty Island, a battle broke out . During the course of the battle, Sauron attempted to attack Magneto while his guard was down. Sauron was stopped by Magneto's son, Quicksilver, who sacrificed his life by slamming into Sauron at super-speed. In retaliation for killing his eldest son, Magneto used his magnetic powers to impale Sauron on the Silver Samurai's sword, killing him . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In all his recorded appearances, Lykos always appears in his Sauron form; the explanation for this remains unrevealed. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Reptilian Form Category:Flight